


The Pit Medic

by photonromance



Series: Star Trek Gladiator AU [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Future McSpirk, Gladiator AU, Kidnapping, Sexual Harassment, Slave Trade, Slavery, Telepathy, gladiator pits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: Leonard McCoy survives the ship he serves on wrecking on an uncharted, unknown rock of a planet. He's afraid to survive what comes next.





	The Pit Medic

Leonard McCoy is kidnapped on a nameless rock of a godforsaken planet while trying to resuscitate a dying security officer. They throw a bag over his head and lash his still bloody hands behind his back. Leonard screams. _I have to save him, I can save- _And then one of his own hypos is jammed into his neck and he can’t scream anymore.

There must be a journey.

There were no crowds screaming and voices jostling for attention on the rock where they crash landed before. They must have traveled. But Leonard doesn’t remember it. He only  
remembers blurry flashes of sound and the stale taste of a starship hold.

It’s so hot now. His mouth is dry, lips cracked. The bag is still on his head and he can only see the starlight patters of the fabric weave, but the light that does penetrate is harsh and sears his maladjusted eyes.

“The boys’ll like this ‘un.” A gruff voice sneers as Leonard his hauled up by his upper arms. He’s so numb, he hardly feels it.

“'E a pretty one?"

"Eyes like the purest dilithium crystals.” Another voice says. A hand cups Leonard though his loose pants. “Bet he’s got a pretty cock to match.”

Leonard doesn’t want to react. He doesn’t want to admit how the way they talk burns him. He’s helpless. When he sobs, the harsh voices all laugh and he’s shaken until he can’t tell up from down.

They drag him around until he can feel his boots begin to wear. He’s hauled into a cool darkness before the sun batters at his bare chest and shoulders. There are voices here, louder and somehow more vicious than before. Someone screams in agony. “Got a fresh biddy for ya, ya pit rats!” It’s the man from before, the one dragging him about. There’s a swell in the voices and the bag is ripped off Leonard’s head.

The light blinds him absolutely. White light searing his world blank. The man holds him by one arm and jerks him forward. There’s a swell of wolf whistles and cat calls. “I got first dibs on that ass!” “I’ll break ya nice and easy, pretty boy!” “Bet those eyes cry real pretty!” The shouts all blend and Leonard can’t stop himself trembling when he realizes his destination.

“Now you take care of this one!” The man shouted to the crowd Leonard couldn’t see, “Boss man got you a pretty little medic!” The crowd roars and Leonard is falling.

Hands grasp at his body. They grab his arms, wrap around his ankles. Someone gets a painful grip on his groin. Jagged nails scratch at his skin. With his arms still bound behind him, his journey heavy on his shoulders, and his rape and imprisonment imminent, Leonard gives up.

Those hands. So many hands.

And suddenly, he’s dropped. Sand bites into his naked shoulder and the light begins to sear just a little less. There’s a snarl, a feral noise, and a shuffle of feet in the dirt.

“Touch him and I’ll bleed you.” The voice speaking is a deep rumble.

Leonard’s eyes are clearing and he can make out a figure crouching near to him. The figures shifts and takes Leonard by the arm and he’s being dragged again. The crowd sounds are still soft but they’re growing dimmer. He’s taken into a darkness and tossed on a soft, well softer than the pack dirt, pallet.

It’s coming. Leonard can feel it. He’s going to be humiliated and brutalized and there’s nothing he can do. There’s a shuffling, the sound of ripping cloth.

“I’m going to cut you loose.” That deep voice says, “There is some blood, so I need you to hold still.” Leonard turns his face toward the man, his vision cloudy but growing sharper.

The ropes around his hands tighten and fall away. Leonard’s hands fall limp. His arms are still weak and his hands are completely numb still. A hand takes his and draws his arms forward. “Your eyes will adjust.” the man says quietly, rubbing Leonard’s shoulders and down his upper arms, “Your hands will hurt. Pain will become common enough to you, it is best to acquaint yourself now.”

Leonard’s eyes adjust better in the dimness and he gets a look at his… savior? What does this man intend?

He’s an alien. That much is plain. The man’s skin is pale, despite the apparent heat of this planet’s sun. He’s faintly… green, the scars around his arms and shoulders are all tinged a pale emerald. The man’s hair is dark, a long braid down his back with blunted bangs over liquid brown eyes.

Leonard’s mouth is still bone dry but he’s desperate to know. “What-” He pauses to cough, “Want from me?"

The man’s eyebrows are sharp, elegant shapes over his eyes and one rises in question. "You will remain here with me. A medic is a valuable commodity and if you’re any good, you just might survive down here.” His ears are tapered, Leonard realizes, detachedly. This man is a Vulcan.

“The- others?” Leonard manages to slur.

The man inclines his head. “In return for your medical services, I will protect you from any unwanted advances.” He says, “You may sleep here, in my quarters, unmolested.”

In return for… He’s been sold into the gladiator pits. Leonard’s world, already upended, begins to spin. Looking down at his useless hands, he finds his palms still crusted in putrid blood. How long ago had he served on a transport? How far was he now from his home, such as it was? Divorced, abandoned, childless. And now…

Leonard sobbed and his entire body shook. The Vulcan held him gently and rubbed his back while he heaved dryly. He murmured something in a language Leonard did not understand.

“You will come to terms, little one.” The Vulcan murmured, easing Leonard back onto the pallet. “Rest for now. This is only the beginning.”

Long fingers spread over Leonard’s face and he felt the Vulcan connect with his mind. A surprisingly gentle presence for a gladiator.

_My name is Spock._ The presence whispered, soothing Leonard’s frightened mind._ _So long as you remain, and I live, I will protect you. You are safe with me.__

Safe.

What a foolish concept. An young man’s mistake. Leonard would not make that mistake again.

_ Rest. _Spock whispered into his thoughts. _Rest and prepare yourself for the road ahead._

Leonard felt his eyes closing against his will, his body falling limp and loose as sleep took him, unwilling.


End file.
